When Kyuubi is taken
by koolanimefreek
Summary: [Gift fic for angstlyluvbucket] The return of an heir, the extraction of a demon and a hidden love affect a group of six men. How will they react? [KakaIru, implied ShinoKiba and SasuNaru.]Read and Review!


_**Disclaimer **I don't own Naruto!_

_**Pairings **KakaIru, implied SasuNaru, implied ShinoKiba._

_**Warnings **Angst, Slash, near-death experiences, OOC, AU, One-shot._

_**Rating **M_

_**Summary **The return of an heir, the extraction of a demon and a hidden love affect a group of six men. How will they react?_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**WHEN KYUUBI IS TAKEN...  
**_**By: **Koolanimefreek  
**Beta'd by: **Darkhecatemoon  
**Gift-fic for: **Angstyluvbucket_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

A svelte brunette man sat lazily by his desk in a medium sized classroom going over some notes, as he waited for his students to come back from shuriken practice. Suddenly, the echo of rapid footsteps reached his ears, and his brown eyes looked up to settle on the door.

As the door slid open, a flushed curvaceous pink-haired woman was revealed.

"Iruka-sensei," Haruno Sakura managed to gasp out at the same time that her luminous green eyes glazed over with tears. "They're in the hospital."

A few seconds later, the room was left empty as the loud thump of the door sliding shut echoed around it the vibrations causing a small picture frame on the desk to fall on the floor with a crash.

Thankfully, the broken glass was not able to damage the picture within. A trio stood on a grassy hill, a small blond, blue-eyed boy of around seven years old with whiskered cheeks sitting on the shoulders of a grey-haired man who seemed amused, although it was difficult to tell by his use of a face mask over the lower half of his face and his ninja hitae-ate covering one eye. The man held the boy steadily with one arm as the other cuddled a shorter ponytail-wearing brown-haired young man. The three of them, a perfect picture of a happy family.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

A panting Umino Iruka hurriedly pushed the ER's doors open as his panicked brown eyes searched for his lover's telltale grey hair. Since he had been informed of Naruto being rushed to the hospital by Sakura, he was in the verge of losing his mind with worry. He needed to find Kakashi; he world be able to put all his worries to rest. He needed his lover to hold him.

However, the sight of a defeated looking Kakashi froze him. That was not what he had been expecting. With a choked sob, Iruka rushed over to his lover.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi?" Iruka moaned.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

It had been like any other search-and-rescue mission. They had been sure that the mission was going to be successful. The target was reachable and seemed to want to be found.

The spies that had spotted Uchiha Sasuke, rogue-nin, were reliable. Tsunade-sama had even decided on sending her best jounin team after him. Maito Gai, Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko and Hatake Kakashi had been called to the Hokage's office for debriefing. Meeting Naruto there had been a surprise, but because of the nature of his involvement with Sasuke, his presence at the mission was understandable.

It had been four years since Sasuke betrayed Konoha. Two since Naruto finally came back from his travels with Jirayra-sama and the obnoxious boy had finally grown into a man.

Gone were the baggy orange and blue sweatpants and jacket. Now, Naruto wore the issued jounin uniform proudly, still with his shiny hitae-ate tied tightly over his forehead.

In the two years since his return, Naruto had advanced rapidly. He became a chuunin that very year after rescuing the Kazekage, Subaaku Gaara, from Akatsuki, and had been asked to serve as a jounin soon after. Naruto was the best and with the help of the not-so-small occupant in his belly, had become almost invincible.

Kakashi couldn't be more proud of his "adoptive son".

Then, what had gone wrong? How could they have fallen under such an obvious trap?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Iruka watched in fascination as Kakashi raised his face to him; the emotions displayed openly in his features. Pain, pride, and sorrow fought equally to occupy his lover's face.

As Kakashi's visible eye welled up with tears, Iruka couldn't bear look at him anymore so he turned around to search for someone who could explain what had happened to his baby boy.

Brown eyes looked around the small waiting room but stopped suddenly at the pitiful sight of a huddled shaking figure. The boy was sitting on the floor against the wall, knees bent as he hugged his legs close, hiding his face in his knees.

Walking cautiously toward the boy, Iruka was shocked at the familiar blue-black hair.

"Sasuke?" he asked in disbelief.

At the sound of his name, Uchiha Sasuke raised his face to absently gaze at his former teacher.

Iruka gasped as he took in the red-rimmed black eyes and the silent tears still streaming down pale cheeks. He had never seen Sasuke cry. Not even when tragedy struck his family and Sasuke had gone back to the academy with the knowledge that his brother was capable of murdering his entire family.

"Sasuke?" he asked again gently. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as he shuddered with the memories.

"Na-Na-Naruto had gone looking for me. I-I-I knew a team from Konoha would soon come find me so I was wai-waiting in a nearby town."

Iruka watched as Sasuke's face radically changed from despair to rage.

"Itachi," he growled. "Itachi knew I was there! Waiting! I don't know how but he set a trap. He-He ambushed the team. Na-Na-Naruto was with them. He knew! He knew Naruto would come looking for me. It was a trap!"

Sasuke looked at Iruka as he helplessly laid the final blow. "He wanted the Kyuubi and somehow he got IT!"

Iruka's eyes widened and he gasped in shock, "Wha-what!"

"I don't know how! But he got it from Naruto and now Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…"

Sasuke's face crumbled as he started sobbing loudly. He continued chanting the former fox-holder's name as his sobs turned silent but his shoulders remained shaking.

Iruka couldn't believe what had happened. _Akatsuki took the Kyuubi?_

Shaking himself from his stray thoughts, Iruka realized that still no one had told him the current state of Naruto. What was wrong with him?

Leaving the broken young man, Iruka went to search for a medic-nin. There had to be someone who could tell him how Naruto was doing and where to find him!

A sudden commotion drew him from his search. He recognized the shaggy brown hair and warily gazed at the oncoming tornado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"NARUTO!" Inuzuka Kiba wailed as he ran past the ER's doors. His small brown eyes came to rest on the saddened face of his former sensei and he panicked.

"Sensei! Wha-What happened? Where's Naruto? Is he okay? That damned fox getting himself into trouble. I think it's time for me to kick his ass! He needs to take better care of himself!" Kiba babbled on as Iruka watched in amusement.

Kiba had been coming back from the vet's office with the now fully grown Akamaru when the news reached him.

Naruto and he had been friends since they were little. Their similar personalities and feral natures, courtesy of his family's ability to train dogs for Kiba and the famous demon tenant for Naruto, bonded them together pretty quickly when they met by chance one day at the local park. They had been four years old. Since then, they had become inseparable.

Kiba's parents were supportive of their friendship after spending time getting to know Naruto, although at first they had been a bit hesitant.

Even though, Kiba and Naruto's friendship had started pretty soon and still held strong, it was not public knowledge, though, that most of the pranks that had been played around Konoha and its inhabitants had had these two boys behind them. However, the hatred that hardened the villagers' hearts towards Naruto was still there, so the small blonde boy was blamed for all the pranks and troubles people had.

With the passing of the years and as the boys grew from toddlers to boys and then teenagers, different interests as well as different teams separated the duo and their meetings of mischief-causing started to become more and more random. However, their friendship was still strong and very much valued by both.

The news of Naruto's return and his rushing to the hospital had quickly reached Kiba. Worried, Kiba had dropped Akamaru off at his house and raced toward the village's hospital, hoping for good news about his friend.

"Iruka-sensei," Kiba repeated after he finished with his nervous babble.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Shaking himself from his daze, Iruka looked at the nervous young man in front of him. The boys had grown nicely. He was so proud of them. Kiba had toned down his loudness and his potential, that had been hidden during his academy years, now clearly shown through. His current status of jounin as well as his three proud gennin students, clearly showed his level of commitment and maturity in his career as a Leaf ninja.

"Kiba-kun," Iruka said. "I don't know how Naruto's doing. I haven't been able to talk with a medic-nin yet."

At that very moment, a short stocky medic-nin walked out of a room, holding a clipboard in his hands. After glancing briefly at a paper on the clipboard, he gazed around the room and called out, "Family of Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Here," Iruka yelped in surprise. He quickly strode over to the medic-nin, questions regarding the state of Naruto swirling in his mind. Kakashi had also stood up and was beside him.

However, before any question could be uttered the medic informed them, "The patient is stable but in a deep coma. Although he is currently stable, the damage the extraction of the Kyuubi-no-kitsune did to his chakra system is massive and we don't know if he'll ever be able to continue being a ninja. We'll have to wait until he wakes up."

A choked sob racked through Iruka at the news that his sweet Naruto may never be able to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage. He sagged in disbelief but was held upright by Kakashi's strong arms.

Kiba stood frozen by his side, gaping in shock. Naruto, the I-will-become-Hokage proclaimer, prank-master may never continue being a ninja? Impossible.

A shrill cry made the shocked trio turn around to a sight they would never forget. The usually stoic Uchiha heir had fainted.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Kakashi pushed the front door of his apartment open as the morning began to light up. It had been a rough night. Since Iruka had received the news of Naruto's state and the following collapse of Sasuke, the man was shattered. Kakashi didn't know how to reassure his lover and was grasping at loose ends trying to find a way.

As he guided the drowsing Iruka into the apartment, Kakashi wondered what would happen now. Although news of future missions had not been discussed with Hokage-sama, he did not think he would be able to leave his beloved dolphin behind.

_Probably taking another gennin team would be the answer. If not, helping out with the academy might be better._

As for the subject of Sasuke, he still did not know what to think. He was positive the council would be pleased of the Uchiha heir's return but would still hold a trial even if it was just for show. Either way, team 7 was now officially disbanded.

He gently pushed Iruka down onto the couch and sat beside him, Iruka immediately curling closely to him. A tiny voice broke the silence.

"Kakashi?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Kakashi turned to look at his lover.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Iruka felt so lost. Naruto was in the hospital and would probably never be able to continue being a ninja when he woke up. Sasuke had fainted and Kiba was left dangling without knowing what to do. Iruka was worried. However, now he just wanted someone to hold him. He wanted to forget all of this. He wanted to feel his lover close and let go all of his worries.

"Kakashi?" Iruka repeated as his brown eyes locked onto black and Sharingan-red eyes.

Acknowledging the question in his lover's eyes, Iruka smiled gently and moved closer, closing his eyes.

Iruka groaned at the first contact of their lips and pressed further.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Kakashi froze. He hadn't expected Iruka to kiss him. A few seconds later though, he pressed back, kissing his beautiful lover with enthusiasm. Realizing his dolphin's need of comfort, he wrapped his arms around the brunette's slim waist and brought him closer to his body.

The early morning witnessed as mouths opened and tongues joined in the fight for dominance. Soon after, the couple was groaning and moaning in arousal, as Iruka grinded down onto Kakashi while sitting on his lap.

(-CENSOURED- for NC-17 version go to adultfanfiction. net)

Feeling their groins tighten and erupt, twin cries of completion filled the room and pleased sighs soon followed as two sweat-slicked bodies collapsed against each other.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Kiba walked toward the training grounds in a daze. He didn't know what to think, do, feel. His best friend was in a coma and medic-nins didn't know when he would wake up. He felt so utterly alone.

As he reached his team's meeting place, he was surprised to see Shino waiting already. Usually Hinata was the first to be there and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Shino," Kiba quietly greeted. Not expecting a response from the silent shinobi, he was startled when Shino replied.

"Are you okay?"

Wide brown eyes watched the sunglasses clad young man in front of him and slowly shook his head. His eyes glazed over with tears and sobs suddenly racked his body.

Kiba tensed as warm arms wrapped around him. He soon relaxed as a soft mouth pressed a kiss on his temple and a soft voice said, "Naruto'll be okay, you'll see."

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Time later…_

Blond eyelashes fluttered and parted slowly, revealing hazy blue eyes. The lying blonde boy groaned quietly as he tried to sit up but was unable, not only because of his weak limbs but because of the weight on his chest.

He blinked down at it and his eyes widened as he recognized the spiky black and blue hair. Groggily, the blonde boy said, "Sasuke!"

The slumbering young man mumbled a low "Naruto" as his sleepy black eyes locked with intense blue.

With a startled cry at the sight of a woken Naruto, Sasuke threw his arms around the blonde and clung desperately to him as he sobbed, "You're awake!"

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Three couples listened attentively to the beaming medic-nin before them.

"Naruto is fine. Somehow his chakra system is normal. We don't know how it happened but it's like he never housed the Kyuubi-no-kitsune in his body. Truly a miracle."

Iruka and Kakashi grinned at their "son" while Shino tried to calm a static, bouncy Kiba. Sasuke gazed lovingly at Naruto. He had yet to tell Naruto of his feelings, but he was sure that after some apologizing and gaining his trust back, everything would be fine.

_**Owari**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_A/N- It is done! This fic was posted at Narutowishlist LJ Community and the recepient liked it! I'm sooo glad! Now I'm sharing it with you all and I hope you like it as well! Remember to read and review! For the unedited version of this fic go to adultfanfiction. net/ aff/ story. php?no5442 12601_


End file.
